Who we used to be
by prettylittleezria
Summary: Starting at 5x05. Aria and Ezra are trying to get back to who they used to be… Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV:**

"Hey." I said, walking into Ezra's apartment.

"Hey."

"Look, I know that there's no more -A, but you should seriously still lock your door." I handed him the pie.

"You stopped by Paula's." He said.

"Yeah- it's key lime." I walked to get some forks.

"Why pie?" Ezra asked me.

_Because I miss you, and last time we shared pie I was really happy._

"Why not pie? Jenna's all alone now. She's all alone and she's blaming herself. I just wanted to tell her that she should blame me."

"She should probably be blaming Shana." He told me. "She was the one that was holding the gun, remember?" He wiped some whipped cream off my face and licked his finger.

I touched my lip, feeling his hand there. "I mean, Ali- she always thought that Jenna was manipulating Shana, but I think that Jenna actually loved her."

"Look, Aria." He looked at me. "You have to stop beating yourself up over this."

"I don't know how I'm going to get past it." I told him honestly.

Ezra stood up and pulled up his shirt. The scarring was terrible. It looked like someone tore up his skin and only half replaced it.

"Do you see this?" He asked me. "This is what she did to me. I'm lucky to be alive, and so are you. Just like she told you, remember? Shana wasn't playing a game."

I pushed the shirt over his skin and lightly ran my hands over his scar. How could someone do this to him?

"I'm so sorry." I said genuinely. He pulled me out of my chair so I was level with him.

"I don't ever want to hear you say you're sorry again."

And then we were kissing. This was home. I was back again. It'd been too long since my lips were on his, since I'd seen his perfect body, since I'd told him I loved him.

Ezra hoisted me up on the counter and kissed my neck while my hands were on his. He moved me to the bedroom and we both got undressed quickly, ready to move on from everything we'd been through.

We laid down sideways, and I moved on top of him. I broke away from the kiss for only a second, to ask him if that hurt.

"I can handle it." Was his only reply as he closed the distance between our lips again.

I leaned back, Ezra watching me as I pulled the covers over us.

The next morning, I woke up with Ezra next to me. The memories from last night came rushing back to me.

The way Ezra put me on the counter, the way I tangled my hands in his hair, the way we forgot all about the pie.

The way I knew I was still completely in love with him.

Shit. I was in love with Ezra Fitz. My life was going be difficult.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

When he saw me he said, "Hi."

"Hey." I pressed my lips to his quickly.

"Aria." Ezra looked at me.

"Hey. It's okay. I forgive you- god, I forgive you. I am so sorry, about Shana, about everything-"

"Aria. What did I say last night? I never want to hear you say that again. Because I should be the one apologizing."

"You saved us, Ezra." I told him. "You saved our lives. But the girls..."

"So- are we back together?" He interrupted me.

"Privately, yes. But once everyone finds out… our lives are going to hell. And. Thank you. For New York, for everything. But I really need to get to school."

When I got to school, I walked in with Spencer, Em, and Alison. Hanna was wearing the usual hangover outfit- hat, sunglasses, sweater.

"If you feel as bad as you look-" I began.

"Not so loud!" She told me.

"I have a feeling it wasn't a coincidence all of you were busy last night. Spence, you were with Toby, Em, you were with Paige, Hanna was with Travis, and Aria- wait, where were you?"

"I had to talk to Jenna, remember?"

"And that took you all night plus you're wearing the same outfit as yesterday with a sweater?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah…"

The girls all looked at me skeptically.

"I went to see my dad." I said. "In Syracuse."

Alison raised her eyebrows.

"Fine. I was with Ezra." I admitted. "But nothing happened."

"Aria, we know Ezra's a good guy." Emily said. "He saved our lives."

"Whatever!" Hanna said. "He still stalked us. And we _don't _need to be getting involved with that again."

I felt bad for lying, but I didn't want Ezra to get hurt.

After school, I went to my house to change, then I headed straight to Ezra's apartment.

He was lying in his bed watching a movie. I get how he can't really move, he was shot less than three weeks ago. Last night we were a hot mess.

"Hey." I walked in, using the key he gave me this morning.

"Hi." He replied.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Ugh. Not good- today was not a good day."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, my amazing girlfriend left early in the morning, I fell off the bed and couldn't get up so I had to crawl to get my cane-"

I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry." I managed to choke out.

He started laughing too. "It's actually getting better since you're here."

Ezra walked over to me, placing his hands on my face and leaned in to kiss me.

We were moving towards the couch when he picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"I find it funny," I said, breathing heavily, "that you've been shot, you can still pick me up, and you're still the strongest and most attractive person I've ever seen."

"Well." He started. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever known or seen.

We resumed kissing hungrily, and I carefully took off his shirt.

When we were both undressed, I positioned myself on top of him.

Ezra winced, so I moved. He rolled on top of me, and winced again.

We sat beside each other, and Ezra spoke. "I'm sorry. I tried to ignore the pain yesterday, but it's too strong today." He looked upset.

"Hey." I said. "It's okay."

I helped him redress and I got redressed, and we were about to finish the pie we never got to last night when I got an SOS from Emily.

_SOS. Alison's house. About to find out who's in Ali's grave. Get Fitz on the way. Hurry!_

"Ezra. We have to leave- right now. I'll explain on the way."

We left and as soon as we got to Ali's we sat a short distance apart so no one would question us. Everyone was there except Hanna and Caleb.

They arrived and our eyes were on the TV screen.

"Guys, it's starting." Emily said.

_This mystery has continued to haunt Rosewood as this murder has never been solved. And this announcement is right on the heels of the more recent murder of Alison's mother- Jessica DiLaurentis._

_And not only that, the police department is under a lot of pressure right now as these are not the only murders. _

The head of the PD started talking.

_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I've called this press conference because we received confirmation tonight that the name of the victim that was buried alive-_

Ezra looked at me. Our fingers locked together.

_-on the DiLaurentis property was Bethany Young. _

I shifted in my seat.

_She was a seventeen year old patient at the Radley Institution, and was believed to have run away from the hospital on the night that Alison DiLaurentis was allegedly kidnapped._

Spencer's eyes widened. "Did they just say allegedly?"

A loud crash was heard, and we turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

We all ran outside to see Toby's house on fire. He ran into it.

"Toby!" Spencer yelled. "Stay here. Please!"

My phone beeped. Along with Spencer, Alison, Emily and Hanna. It was back.

My hands shaking, I read the text from someone we thought we'd never hear from again.

_Did you miss me, bitches?_

_-A_

Ezra took my phone out of my hands.

"My god." He said as he read the message.

We all looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Toby came out minutes later, saying Jenna was not in the house. At least she was safe.

Ezra stared at me, telling me with his eyes that everything would be okay.

"I need to talk to Aria for a minute. Alone." Ezra told them.

He pulled me over behind a bush, keeping watch on the others.

"What was that for?" I whispered. "Now everyone's going to know we're together!"

"Let them know!" He said. "A is back! What the _hell_ are we going to do?"

"I don't know! I killed Shana! I might be dead soon!"

"Aria. I'll protect you. I promise."

He pulled me in for a kiss.

"Okay, Aria?"

"Yeah. Okay."

We headed back to the group.

A month and a few weeks later, Ezra and I were in his apartment. I was still guilty about Shana, but I'd moved on with my life.

Jenna had moved in with Toby to the loft, but stayed away most of the time.

Hanna and Caleb had gotten back together shortly after the explosion.

Emily and Ali were still friends, but Emily and Paige were getting closer.

My dad was still living in Syracuse and my mom was _still_ in Vienna.

The girls still didn't know that Ezra and I were dating, but A knew. And was holding it over my head, threatening to expose our secret.

We'd had multiple awkward sexual encounters, which took quite a while to get into a position fully comfortable for both Ezra and I.

Ezra had gotten a job at Hollis again, though it took some convincing.

I think I had the flu. I was throwing up and eating weirdly.

I was at Ezra's while he was taking care of me.

He could move around almost perfectly now, just needed a bit of help showering. Not that I minded.

"Aria." Ezra started. "Has it occured to you that you might be… pregnant?"

"Pregnant? No way."

"Well…" he said. "We haven't been very careful, with protection and all that.. because you're on birth control."

"Birth control is 98 percent guaranteed." I told him.

"Well. I'll go buy a pregnancy test, so we can check."

When he returned from the store, I peed on the stick and told Ezra that we had to wait five minutes.

"If you _are_ pregnant… I'll be there. Every step of the way. I love you."

He keeps telling me that, but I'm not ready to tell him back. I'm scared. I mean, obviously I love him, but I don't want to scare him away.

"Ugh." I said. "These are the longest five minutes of my life."

The timer beeped, and we both went into the bathroom to check the test.

I flipped it over, and gasped.

"Aria…" Ezra stated, his jaw dropping.

"I'm going to get fat." Was the first thing out of my mouth after I saw the small pink plus sign staring at me.

"You could never be fat." Ezra told me.

"Thanks. Right answer."

He pulled me to height with him and leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my mouth.

"We're having a baby." He said, pressing his lips to mine and spinning me around.

"Oh my god." I say, pulling away from the kiss. "What is everyone going to think? The girls, my parents, everyone at school? I'm eighteen and having a baby with my twenty six year old ex English teacher."

"Aria.." Ezra started. "Do you not want this baby?"

"No. I do! I really, really do. It's just happening a bit.. earlier than I expected. But I don't regret anything, and I want us to keep the baby."

"Me too." He told me.

"Wait." He said, realizing something. "Are you sure it's mine? Not..."

I had told him about Riley a few days after we got back together. He was understanding, saying he was sorry he drove me to that.

"I guess we should go to a doctor to confirm it." I said, guiltily.

I called an OB/GYN and they said that they could get me in in thirty minutes, but the next appointment wasn't for two more weeks. I covered the phone.

"Ezra?" I called him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get there in twenty minutes?"

"If we leave now!" He shouted back.


End file.
